


Under the lights

by Skyvenixe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Chef? Wooyoung, Choi San is Whipped, Dancer Choi San, First Kiss, Flowers-Gerberas, Fluff, I'm a sucker for woosan I'm sorry, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooyoung is a ball of sunshine, beta? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe
Summary: Wooyoung would wait, or so he thinks, but he’s been waiting for years now. He’s not blind. He knows and has been reassured several times by Yeosang that this boy in front of him feels the same way as him.He would wait.But he won't.Or, Woosan are in love and they finally, /fucking finally/ kiss.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Under the lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangiebyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/gifts).



> This is my gift to @sangiebyheart for the writiny secret Santa!  
> I started working back in November, wrote more than 12k about space, lore, flowers, betrayal, stars; got frustrated, started anew, more flowers, war, lights, etc. I got overwhelmed by my own words, so I decided to give myself a break and write about my forever to be loved woosan. The season greetings just fueled me more to do this tbh >< I hope someday in the near future one of those 5+ seongsang wips I wrote get to see the light haha T-T
> 
> In the meantime, I wish you enjoy this fluffy scene that's part of a larger work I'm working on! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

*

“Just wait a minute, ok?” 

San opens his mouth to assure Wooyoung he won’t go anywhere. To tell him that he came to see him like every day at this hour. But the latter doesn’t wait for an answer, leaving him there to go back into the kitchen.

He listens to the familiar voice behind the wooden door. _“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just need tomatoes and sugar, yes. Honey, please take this to table two, the coffee’s for the four, clean the six when you come back”._ Wooyoung comes out with a tray full of food, coffee, and cleaning material on his waist, and San wants to stand up and help because the house is full, but he knows Wooyoung will get mad at him if he tries to do something. Last time he broke five mugs and a glass, that’s why. So he watches the raven do his work while he sips his favorite, strawberry milkshake, and waits patiently. 

Wooyoung is, as always, smiling for every client, asking if they need something more, cleaning table six before going back for more food, receiving a tip. More smiles. Table four-man is gone now, _thank you for coming!_ He cleans again, and then the clock strikes six. 

And San gaze never leaves him.

San has learned through time that Wooyoung loves helping his mother in the restaurant they own. That he loves cooking and practices a new receipt every week before school until he can proudly say he memorized and added his own seasoning. San discovered a year ago that Wooyoung doesn’t want to study. That for him that’s just “ _a waste of time, Sannie”_. San knows he can’t do much to change his mind, nor he tries, because he knows Wooyoung has everything planned inside his mind, a future working in the little business Miss Jung has built with blood and sweat, a bright future as a professional chef the world won’t know about because he refuses to leave the town where they’ve grown up together. San does want to study, but the thought of leaving this place for an unknown amount of time has him overthinking at night. He knows that dancing is the only thing that he does more than good, but his mother and brother, as supportive as they are, won’t allow San to become a dancer. Not a professional one, at least.

Wooyoung looks up. He’s smiling. 

There’s a smirk on his face, actually, and it takes him less than ten seconds to take off his apron and toss it behind the counter. Shift is done now. 

“See you at dinner, mom!” Wooyoung says before he grabs San’s wrist, who’s ready to run since he arrived one hour ago. 

San lets the younger do as he pleases and tries to place a tip over the counter that falls over the floor, barely registering how Wooyoung’s mother comes out from the kitchen to yell at the pair. _“Yah! I want both of you early!”._

Neither of them turns back. They know she has her hands on her waist.

They get out to the street. The sun is hot and it _burns_ , but he feels good as Wooyoung releases his wrist to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers.

San’s hand felt perfect in Wooyoung’s.

Another thing San has learned through time is that there’s only one thing Wooyoung loves more than cooking. So they run down the street, two blocks to the right, one left, the hill on sight, taking a shortcut so they get faster to their destination. The sound of wasted shoes and heavy breaths filling the silent streets. He’d be tired by now, but years of doing this daily have only made his legs stronger, his breath used to the feeling of pressure getting higher as they get through the well-known green path, and climb some fallen trees, hands intertwined even as they stumble when they reach the clearing. 

Even though there are trees that cover the space, for the most part, the light from the sun is so intense San feels his eyes might get blind every time they arrive.

It’s a lovely place. A wide space surrounded by big trees and filled with yellow gerberas Wooyoung's mother showed him once when he was just five and they went up the hill to have a little lunch to celebrate Wooyoung's first receipt ever (sandwiches). 

Wooyoung doesn’t waste a moment. He releases San’s hand to run to the edge of the cliff, stopping to turn around and extend his arms above in the air and scream. San misses the contact but smiles nonetheless.

San can remember how he almost cried the first time Wooyoung took him to his hidden spot, scared to death as he watched little twelve-year Wooyoung standing there, fearless, one step far from falling ten meters down. But as though it was the first time there, Wooyoung looks at him, full teeth on display, his eyes turned in little crescents, and San can’t properly think, because all he has inside his head is that Wooyoung is _beautiful._

Beautiful under the now pink sky and the sunlight that makes his tanned skin glow, beautiful even in the white uniform he uses to work, too big for his body to fill it. Beautiful, plain, and simple as that. He's _beautiful._ The shades of the few trees that surround them make everything look softer and the wind moves his hair, making it messier than before they ran. 

San takes a few steps closer, smiling wide so his dimples appear. 

Every step his heart beats faster, because Wooyoung is beautiful and smart, and hard-working, and everything that he wants is to hold him in his arms and protect him.

It’s always the same. San climbs the rock, taking the last step so he can be in front of Wooyoung. The town's right behind his back, the first lights from houses and little business making an appearance, taking his left hand in his once again. Wooyoung looks at him, and even if San doesn’t consider himself that good-looking, he feels _pretty_ under Wooyoung’s eyes.

San can’t do anything but stare at his face, his deep brown eyes, his rosy cheeks, the tiny eyelashes, the thin hair of his eyebrows, and the mole under his left eye that San wants so bad to kiss. And then his mouth, his parted plump lips that drive him insane just to think about them. San wants to feel the velvet skin, to know how it feels, to stop being a coward and lean forward so he can finally stop wondering about the taste of Wooyoung's lip mole under his lips.

Wooyoung would wait, or so he thinks, but he’s been waiting for years now. He’s not blind. He knows and has been reassured several times by Yeosang that this boy in front of him feels the same way as him. And he would wait more, but San stares at his lips like he wants to kiss him, and he can’t hold this urge, this feeling that has been inside his guts since day one when the family Choi arrived and San looked at him with that stupid pretty dimpled smile.

He would wait.

But he won't.

San panics, because Wooyoung is taking one more step so their bodies are together, chests pressed and hips secured. 

Any other day, Wooyoung would step back and make both of them fall in between the flowers. But today he steps forward, closer than ever to the edge of everything: the cliff, the tension, the feeling both share. And San _is afraid_ of heights, but it seems his heart doesn’t care if the world stops right now if he’s able to do what Wooyoung wants. He already fell, long time ago, so much he can barely remember. Nothing can make them stop from falling deeper.

“Are you sure?” San asks. Just because he’s a bit insecure, a bit dumb, a bit seventeen years old, a bit (a lot) in love, and he needs to ask.

“Choi San, I swear to my mother if you don’t kiss me in the next five seconds I will throw myself from this cli-”

Well, San won’t wait either. 

Their lips collide in a kiss that can only be described as innocent. They don’t know what to do, how to move their faces at the right angle. But, honestly, they don’t care. They do what they can, flowing like the wind that guides the birds flock on their way home, slow, too slow, and messy. And it’s perfect. San places one of his hands on Wooyoung’s nape to keep him closer, and the latter moves to trap San in a waist hug.

Their lips move, and holy shit San is fascinated. Yeah, Wooyoung tastes like the coffee he drank two hours before. And Wooyoung would be lying if he said this is the same as kissing someone on their cheek, just like he believed years ago. San tastes like that strawberry milkshake he always orders in the afternoon after he arrives from his dance classes. It’s sweet. It’s sweet and neither wants to let go.

None of them know how much it passes, eyes closed to concentrate on the feeling, but much to their disappointment air is needed and their lips break apart so their lungs can finally breathe. The first lights from the town shine almost as bright as the stars above them, making their eyes sparkle once they open. 

“You kiss terribly”, Wooyoung says, to fill the silence with words.

San snorts, visibly amused. But this is the moment he’s been waiting for, so his face turns serious. _Is now or never._ Wooyoung furrows his brows, confused. Did he say anything wrong?

It’s time for him to panic now. “I-I’m sorry, I mean, It was awesome-well, not awesome, more like filthy and sweet, oh lord, I didn’t say that out loud, I mean-”

“Be my boyfriend”. San says. Just a murmur that Wooyoung can't hear. “Excuse me?”

San looks at him, sincere, pure, honest. “I said. Be my boyfriend”.

Wooyoung sighs, clearly relieved. Then, he smiles. And San is clearly confused when he answers. 

“Only if you win me on our way home”.

“What?”

Wooyoung steps back, climbing down the rock to start running again. San watches him for a moment, taken aback while Wooyoung runs until reality hits him. “-Yah!”

Wooyoung wins the race, obviously. But before saying goodbye and parting ways, they kiss again under the lights of the streetlamp. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/NoirVenecia?s=09) or in [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/anaidxa)


End file.
